


Hey Brother

by MarshallFluff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Good Deucalion, Good Peter, I don't even know why I wrote this for you Kat, McCall Pack, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallFluff/pseuds/MarshallFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that there's an awesome bromance between Scott and Chris. They turn up in the nick of time to save each other and Chris offers Scott advice on how to be a good alpha. Hey Brother songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalifreyGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalifreyGal/gifts).



_"Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you/There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

Chris glanced up at the ceiling warily, as he walked through the Hale cellar, crouched over so he wouldn't hit his head off the ceiling. It had only been a few months since he had been in there last, when the ceiling had been collapsing in on them. He had decided to come back to see if there was anything useful in the cellar, so far he had only come across a small pile of wolfsbane, and was thankful that he had insisted that Scott stay in the car.

As he turned to go back, a small bit of dust fell from the ceiling and onto Chris, followed by a loud rumbling and the ceiling started to collapse once again. He almost laughed at the fact that there was currently a true alpha, who had wanted to come in with him in case anything went wrong, waiting in his car. 

He saw a crouched over figure running towards him. Scott was soon crouched beside him, holding up the ceiling, while his eyes glowed red at the effort and his proximity to wolfsbane. 

"Scott go, I'll find a way out," Chris said, "but you should go now, there's quite a bit of wolfsbane in here."

"Run," Scott growled out, "I'll follow you out."

The sooner Chris ran out of the cellar, the sooner Scott would get out of the cellar and also away from the wolfsbane. With that thought, Chris ran as fast as he could while crouched over out of the cellar. 

A few seconds afterwards, Scott came stumbling out, covered in dust. They both began brushing the dust of themselves, before suddenly looking at each other.

"Don't tell Melissa," Chris said at the exact same time that Scott said, "Don't tell mom."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?"_

Chris sighed, wondering how he could have been so stupid as to go out with Scott into the forest on a full moon. Especially now that Scott didn't have an anchor anymore, and therefore nothing to keep him from shifting on a full moon.

"Scott," Chris said, about to say something before Scott interrupted him.

"Chris run, I don't want to hurt you," Scott growled out around his fangs. He had his head against a tree and was holding onto it as tightly as he could, almost as if holding onto the tree would stop him from shifting. His claws were growing out and his eyes were flashing red. 

Chris took a step forward and reached out a hand to put on Scott's shoulder. Scott whirled around, fully shifted and growling at Chris. Chris immediately took a step back and had his handgun out.

As the hunter and the werewolf observed each other, Chris fought what his training was telling him to do, which was kill the werewolf, and put the safety back on his gun and put it gently on the ground. Scott titled his head to the side slightly, observing him. 

"Scott, I know you're in there," Chris said calmly, "and I know that you can get your control back on a full moon, just fight it."

Scott looked at the man, and fought his wolf as he tried to think clearly. He believed in Chris, the ex-hunter had never lied to him, and if Chris believed that Scott didn't need an anchor to be in control, then he was going to do his best to prove him right. He ignored everything going on around him, and simply focused on Chris' voice. He could feel himself regaining control, his claws were slowly growing back into his fingers, and his fangs were going away.

He opened his eyes and looked at Chris, his eyes still red, but he was in complete control now, and he didn't need an actual anchor. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"What if I'm far from home?/Oh brother I will hear your call."_

Scott was on his guard as he watched the four hunters who were all standing in front of him. He was on his way back to Beacon Hills after defeating Kate and had told Stiles to take the girls back as he stopped at a gas station. The owner of the gas station was one of the hunters and had seen Scott's eyes flash red as he had taken off his motorbike helmet. 

Scott took a quick glance around to make sure no one else was around, before he let out a howl. 

Just as the hunters took another step towards Scott, a very familiar red SUV drove into the gas station. Scott resisted the urge to smile as he recognized the car, while the hunters looked at each other before looking back at the car. 

"You alright Scott?" a voice called out from the SUV as the passenger window rolled down. 

"He's fine, we're just having a little chat with him," one of the hunters answered. 

"Scott?" the voice asked.

"They seem to have a problem with me," Scott answered, "I just wanted to get some gas."

The drivers door opened and Chris Argent stepped out, walking over to stand beside Scott. Scott fought the urge to laugh as he saw one of the hunters pale, and another gulped, the other two simply looked at Chris warily. 

"Sorry Argent, didn't know he was one of yours," the hunter who had paled said, "we have no problem with you."

"But we do have a problem with your pet," one of the other hunters sneered. 

"You have a problem with a true alpha?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow, "Who's pack is already on their way to help their alpha?"

The four hunters looked at Scott, then at Chris and then at each other.

"The gas is free," one of them said before all four of them walked into the shop.

Chris and Scott shared a look of amusement as the hunters had clearly been terrified of them both.

"Thanks," Scott said.

"You owe me one," Chris said jokingly, before Scott got back onto his bike and Chris got back into his SUV. Chris drove behind Scott all the way back to Beacon Hills

 

* * *

 

 

_"What if I'm far from home?/Oh brother I will hear your call."_

Chris watched the five werewolves in front of him cautiously. He had been restless all day and decided to go out for a walk through the forest, not bringing any of his weapons and had come across five werewolves. 

"Cry for help," one of the werewolves sneered. 

Chris looked at the werewolf, before shrugging. He asked for it.

"SCOTT!" Chris shouted. 

The five werewolves waited a second and looked around to see if anyone was coming to Chris' rescue. When no one turned up in that second they started laughing at Chris. 

"Poor pathetic human," the alpha sneered, "even if any human had heard you out here, they wouldn't be able to do anything to help you."

"Then it's a good thing he called me," Scott said from behind the five werewolves. He casually walked past the five of them and stood at Chris' side.

"You took your time," Chris said teasingly.

"How long do you think it takes to get from my house to here?" Scott asked him, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Who are you?" the alpha sneered at Scott.

"I'm Scott," Scott answered. Chris snorted in amusement at Scott's answer.

The alpha looked at Scott for a second before roaring at him, trying to terrify who he thought was another human. Scott's eyes flashed red as he roared back at the alpha, his roar turning into a howl at the end. 

"To have killed an alpha at so young an age," the other pack's alpha said, shaking his head, "it won't matter anyway, you have no pack and are outnumbered."

"I don't remember saying anything about not having a pack," Scott said, pretending to be extremely confused, then turned to Chris, "do you?"

"You said nothing of the sort," Chris agreed. 

"Where are your pack then?" the alpha asked. 

"We're right here," Isaac answered from behind the five other werewolves. Derek and Liam were standing beside him. 

Stiles and Lydia were standing to the left of them all. While Malia, Kira and Brett were standing to the right of them all. Deucalion and Peter were standing beside Scott and Chris. 

"Oh by the way," Deucalion said, his red eyes flashing at the other pack's alpha, "Scott here didn't steal an other alpha's power as you did, he's a true alpha."

"I suggest you get out of my pack's boundaries," Scott said to the other pack. 

The five werewolves quickly sprinted away, while Scott and his pack laughed. Peter patted Scott on the back. 

"Who knew you could pull off the scary alpha persona?" Peter said teasingly. 

"I guess this makes us even," Chris said to Scott. 

"Until we have to save each other again," Scott said grinning at him. 


End file.
